Fang's Choice
by Lerial.R.Shadewing
Summary: What happened after Fang left the flock? What about the prophecy Angel received? What if Fang's disappearance was much more dangerous and suspicious than anyone previously thought?


**(Yeah, for those of you who read Destiny, the MR OneShot i did, sorry, but Fang leaving just opened up way too many possibilities for us writers, i couldn't help making Fang a demon in at least one of my stories!)**

Fang's Choice~ a MR One-Shot.

(Note~ this is a basic crossover of Angel Burn by L.A Weatherly, Maximum Ride by James Patterson, and The Alchemist by someone-I-forget, plus my own ideas.)

Fang watched the goings on in the club; he couldn't believe that Mira had dragged him in here. Dances weren't his thing which was plain to see. They were Mira's, look at her, dancing the night away with some human boy.

Fang adjusted his newly-found demonic senses and scanned the life-forces of all the dancers, a few young energies, some Angel burn, a few pure auras; even an Ever-aura was present. Talk about a diverse group.

But then Fang sensed an Angelic presence and stiffened, Angels, bad news. His gaze scanned around until he spotted a pure white aura. It belonged to a boy with ice-blond hair and pale green eyes. Angels did like to stand out, Fang thought.

"Brother! Come on, don't be such a drag!" Mira called, coming over. Fang looked at his newly found twin-sister, but anyone who saw them would doubt they were related. Fang had black hair and eyes, Mira had golden-blond hair and bright violet eyes.

"There's an Angel." Fang said, the second it was out of his mouth, Mira stiffened, and Fang sensed his sister rising above the Chakra points to see the auras.

"Shit." She said, coming back down. Fang nodded. But that was the least of his problems.

I walked over to the dance; I can't believe Nudge talked me into this. The whole flock, at a dance, good grief. Erasers with guns? Ya, any day, but dancing around in a small space? Not my thing, at all.

"Come on Max." Nudge said, pulling my hand so that we were inside. The flashing strobe lights and the heat change as we walked in started a minor headache, which I had to stop to massage it out.

We walked over to the dance floor. Iggy stood in the corner listening to the music, Gazzy and Angel had disappeared somewhere, and Nudge was dancing around in a cluster of girls her age. Dylan looked as uncomfortable as I felt. He glanced around as if he expected us to be attacked.

I sighed and leaned in the shadows, just wanting this to end.

"Wow, check out the sparkler over there." Mira said to Fang, gesturing to a dark-skinned girl dancing. She was right, when Fang raised himself over the chakra points he saw the girl's rainbow-colored aura shooting off sparks.

Wait, that wasn't any dark-skinned girl… Fang's thoughts were broken off when a brown-haired girl with dark-blue eyes approached him. A quick check told him she was an Ever-aura, an immortal, her bright-pure-blue aura pulsing with her heartbeat. The small black tinges around the edge of her aura told Fang that she was working with him and the rest of demonkind.

"Yello, wazzup?" she asked, smiling. Fang nodded. Ever-auras were gifted with the ability to sense other's life-energies from birth, so this girl would obviously know that Fang and Mira were demons.

"Nothing much, you?" Mira asked, smiling back.

"Ha-ha, you could say that, I just got asked by a faerie if I wanted to dance." The Ever-aura girl said, grinning. Fang snorted, the fey were notorious when it came to dancing, if a faerie asked you to dance, and you accepted, you had basically become that faerie's mate for life.

"Bloody fey, they are pretty damn annoying, huh?" Mira asked, shaking her head and smiling.

"Oh, you betcha, how's the planning going?" the Ever-aura asked, her voice growing serious.

"Well, Lucifer thinks he's found an alternate dimension where the Angel-Demon war can be carried out without disrupting earth's history or culture." Mira said, smiling at the Ever-aura. Fang tuned out of his sister's conversation with the Ever-aura, and rose above the chakra points to look around.

A sick feeling entered Fang's gut when he saw the angel from before making his way over to the dark girl with the sparkly aura. Shit, that girl was Nudge. Fang didn't have time to contemplate why the flock might be here. He just shouldered aside the people and reached the angel just before it reached Nudge.

"What are you doing?" Fang growled to the angel, who glared.

"Feeding, this is neutral territory, you have no right in the eleven dimensions to stop Me." the angel spat, looking annoyed.

"I have a right if I choose to protect this girl." Fang growled back. He knew perfectly well that if the angel got to Nudge, it would feed on and drain her life-force or aura until she was susceptible to cancer and other diseases.

"You wouldn't dare." The angel said, its voice growing serious.

"Try me." Fang hissed back. The angel paused, and hissed at Fang before walking away. But it was too late, Nudge had seen him.

"OMG, Fang?" she asked, Fang froze, and was saved by saying anything when Mira came up behind him, but that was a mixed blessing in itself.

"Yo, Fang, what the hell, taking on a lighty like that? You know better." Mira chided him, Nudge was still watching with wide eyes. And then, to make everything worse, Max came up behind Nudge, her eyes widening when she saw Fang.

"Looks like you two have your hands full here, meet ya on the solstice, there's a meeting by the southern gate." The Ever-aura girl said, passing by and looking at Fang and Mira. Fang nodded, so did Mira, who replied;

"May the dark skies guide your way." Mira said, smiling at the Ever-aura.

"And the fair wings bring victory." The Ever-aura replied, matching the demonic farewell with Mira's. The Ever-aura walked out, but by this time, the rest of the flock had appeared and were standing by Max.

"Fang…." I trailed off; it had been a year since I had last seen Fang, disappearing with nothing but a note in his wake. The rest of the flock seemed equally shocked. Fang cocked his head as if listening to something, and looked at the golden-haired girl who was standing near.

"Mira, meet me later, I need to talk to the flock." Fang said to the golden-haired girl who was standing near. She nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

I didn't know what to say, there were so many questions. Dylan beat me to it.

"What are you doing here?' Dylan asked; hostility minorly evident in his tone.

"I could ask you the same thing, Mexico isn't your usual hideout." Fang said flatly, not moving at all.

"We need to talk." I growled, grabbing Fang's arm and pulling him aside to the exit of the dance. When we got outside I turned to him.

Fang watched a complicated play of emotions go across Max's face. The warm spring wind whipped her face, sending hair flying around her features.

"Ya?" Fang asked, looking at her.

"Why did you leave?" Max burst out. Fang blinked.

"Long story." He said, not wanting to drag Max or any of the flock into his new reality.

"I have time." Max growled; her expression was cool and angry.

"You wouldn't believe me." Fang said simply. Max looked annoyed.

"Try me." she said, malice evident in her tone. Fang blinked.

"Not here, and get the rest of the flock, I didn't want to drag you into this but now I have no choice." Fang said, sighing, Max raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Max?" Nudge's voice came; she and the rest of the flock were waiting by the entrance to the dance.

"Come on, Fang's going to explain what he's been doing for the last year." Max said, talking to Nudge; but not taking her eyes off Fang. Fang nodded and walked away so he was out of sight of the dance before unfurling his wings and jumping into the air. Max and the flock followed.

They flew for a few minutes until a house came into view, it was a suburban house, surrounded by trees, the lights were off and there wasn't another house for miles. Fang landed in front of it and folded his wings, pulling a key out of his pocket; he walked up to the door and opened it.

"You live here?" Angel asked; gazing around as the flock walked into the house.

"More or less." Fang said, a small ironic smile coming over his face.

"Okay, so what the heck is going on?" Max asked, looking around and then at Fang.

"I found my family, but I also found a crapload of trouble." Fang said, not taking his eyes off the flock. A light switched on by itself, and a tray with sandwiches and drinks floated into the room, landing on a coffee table.

"What?" Gazzy asked.

"You could say I developed a new skill." Fang said, a glass of water floating over to him.

"What kind of skill?" Nudge asked.

"I'm an argopath, someone with the abilities of telekinesis, teleportation, and telepathy." Fang said, looking directly at Angel.

"Wow, you got a lot of new powers." Angel said, looking impressed. Fang shrugged.

"Some have more; I'm pretty weak when it comes to my kind." Fang said, taking a sip of water.

"Your kind?" Max asked, confusion filling her, Fang noticed it and sighed.

"A demon, me and Mira, that girl with the blond hair and violet eyes? Ya, we're both demons." Fang said,

"Demons?" Angel asked, "Is that why I can't read your mind?" she added.

"Yep, demons have natural metal defences." Fang said, sitting down, he gestured for the rest of the flock to do so as well, and they sat down on some of the chairs and couches in the sitting room that Fang had led them into.

"What did you say to that guy at the dance?" Nudge asked.

"So you noticed, he was an angel, and was going to feed off you." Fang said, looking at Nudge.

"Feed off me?" she echoed. Fang nodded.

"Angels, real angels, they feed off life-force, or aura, as it's called, the girl who was talking to Mira was an Ever-aura, and immortal working for the demons." Fang said, trying to explain his new world to the flock.

"Start from the beginning, this is crazy." Max said. Fang chuckled.

"Ya, alright. I left the flock because I had been hearing things, like your voice, telling me to leave. So I did, I flew south to Mexico, where I met Mira buy chance, she recognized me as a demon and explained everything, she said, 'Fang, you're the only winged demon out there, and an insult to the angels, which I find very amusing, you know how to survive and fight, but when it comes to the supernatural, you're just as blind as a human.' At that Mira took me to the Dermonic plain, the dimension where demons originated. An aura-test was performed and it was revealed that I was the son of one of the demonic nobles, and that Mira was my sister-" Fang was cut off by Gazzy.

"Wait, that girl was your sister? You guys don't look alike at all!" Gazzy said; his big blue eyes wider than normal.

"I know, we were fraternal twins, but we are siblings, anyway, after the demonic council found out about my wings, they knew it could be an advantage to demonkind when the war came, so Mira trained me to use my abilities and she taught me everything about the demon histories, like how the A.K's are assisting us in the war-" Fang was cut off again.

"A war? What war? And what is an A.K?" Nudge asked, cocking her head.

"I was just getting to that, the war between angels and demons, as old as time itself. An A.K is an Angel Killer, part of a small group who have a base in southern California, they are the only ones who know how to kill an angel-" Fang was cut off yet again.

"Aren't angels good and demons bad?" Dylan asked, looking sceptical

"No, angels feed off life-force, demons feed off blood, and so both are parasites to the human race. Demons just have the decency to admit it." Fang said. A small smirk curled up one side of his mouth.

"So you're a vampire?" Gazzy asked.

"Ha-ha, no, vampires were a spoof on demons, just as werewolves were a spoof on warlocks or pixies were a spoof on faeries." Fang said, smiling at the thought of all the stereotypes out there.

"So faeries exist?" Nudge asked, her eyes wide, she was smiling.

"Ya, but some say they are the cross between angels and demons, they're as beautiful as angels are supposed to be, but as cruel as a stereotypical demon." Fang said.

"Stereotypical?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, demons are just another race of creatures, a few idiots put down that we were evil and the story stuck, of course, all of those people probably had angel burn." Fang said, enjoying the surprise on the flock's faces.

"Angel burn?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, when an angel feeds off human life-force, the human's energy is drained, but they perceive the angel as doing something good to them. They become obsessed with angels and that is called angel burn." Fang was getting tired of answering questions, but he didn't have a choice.

"Okay, so where do you fit into all this?" Max asked; her expression mildly curious.

"I'm a messenger, me and Mira meet with the A.K's, the Warlocks, and the Ever-auras that are on demonkind's side, we arrange meetings and make sure everyone is up to date on the most recent happenings, it's a lot bigger that Itex, nut demon magic conceals me from Itex's eyes, which I'm grateful for." Fang said.

There was a long pause.

"Fang, I need to talk to you, alone." Max said, adding the last part with a meaningful look at the flock. Fang nodded and got up, Max followed him up the stairs until they were n a balcony, and it must have been two in the morning. But Fang didn't care.

"What is it?" Fang asked.

"You've got one heck of a strange world now, but, can you come back to the flock?" Max asked, Fang was surprised, usually Max didn't beg like this.

"I can't, and I can't ask you to come with me into the world of the demons." Fang said quietly.

"Why?" Max challenged, her brown eyes burning with anger.

"It wouldn't be fair, do you really want to get caught up in this kind of world?" Fang asked her, he wouldn't let himself hurt her, no matter what.

"So there's no rules?' Max asked.

"No, bringing mortals into Dermonica has happened before, and the council would welcome more winged members, but, do you really want to do this?" Fang asked, for a moment he dared to hope.

"With my life Fang." Max said, and with that, she leaned in to kiss him, Fang was surprised, but then wrapped his arms around her, not realizing how he had ached for this moment to come, and now it was here. Max tangled her hands in Fang's hair and smiled as he held her.


End file.
